The University of Chicago Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) is a formal academic unit within the Division of the Biological Sciences (BSD), and the main body within the University to plan, facilitate, and promote research, education, community outreach, and health information services all focused on cancer. The Director has Department Chair status, and serves as a standing member of the BSD Research Advisory Committee and the Clinical Cancer Strategic Growth Committee, the major policy-making bodies of the BSD regarding research and cancer clinical programs. The Associate Director for Administration has the status of Departmental Executive Administration (EA) and attends all BSD-level and Medical Center (UCMC) Operations meetings (meetings of the EAs and senior BSD administrators), thereby representing the UCCCC interests at the institutional level. The Director has control of the budgets of the CCSG, the ACS Institutional Research Grant, and all large, multi-investigator grants administered by the UCCCC, e.g., POI grants. Breast Cancer SPORE as well as all UCCCC endowment income, gift income, discretionary funds, and operational budget provided by the BSD. The Director has authority over UCCCC membership and appointments, direct and shared authority over shared resources, and direct authority over 5,000 sq ft of office space, 5,000 sq ft of dry lab space and 23,000 sq ft of wet lab space. Under the leadership of Dr. Marcy List, Associate Director for Administration, the UCCCC Administrative Unit is responsible for oversight and management of those activities that support the mission of the Center and the research of its members. The Administrative Unit includes: Finances and Human Resources (Director + 3 FTEs) responsible for management of $7.5M in federal and non-federal grants and contracts and $10M in Philanthropy, and HR issues for 50 UCCCC employees; Informatics (Director + 5 FTEs) responsible for all informatics and database support for UCCCC administrative groups, the CCTO and UCCCC investigators as well as coordinating UCCCC IT activities with those of the BSD and UCMC, and supporting the UCCCC Website; grant support staff (2 FTEs) responsible for all non-financial pre- and post-award for multi-investigators grants (noted above), program development support (planning and evaluation activities, coordination of activities related to membership and recruitment, seminars and meeting coordination).